A Cory Story
by Clg1978
Summary: Just a little Cory story that came to mind in an alternate universe. Rory meets the boys when they are younger and will eventually fall for Colin. Starting at rating K but may go up later
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** _Just a story that came to mind in an AU. I don't own anything but the storyline all characters and such go to the original creators of the show. Please don't sue._ _Hopefully I don't lose my muse for this story because I really hate unfinished stories but I get it and understand how it happens. So that is enough of me yapping and on with the story. One last thing..._ _Each chapter for at least the next 4 will be of the Christmas party each year which, in my mind, will take place about a week before Christmas Eve._

Every year the Gilmores would have their annual Christmas party and invite most of Hartford. Lorelei and Rory were required to attend of course. Since Lorelei ran away with an infant Rory, they really only saw the Gilmores on major holidays. So when Lorelei reached out when Rory was about 5 it was the one thing she would do for her parents as a peace offering. They would parade Rory around showing how smart she was until it was time to go back to Stars Hollow. This year Rory turned 12 and was in no mood to be paraded around all night. She did a quick round with her grandparents and then asked her grandfather if she could go read in his study for a while. Richard doted on his granddaughter and allowed it, telling her one of her Christmas presents was wrapped on his desk and for her to open it. Rory excused herself, saw her mom eating apples tarts with a Martini and speaking with the bartender and knew she would be good for a while. Rory went to the study and opened her present, a first edition book. She sat at the sofa in the study and started reading. She was so into her book that she was startled when she heard the door open and a few voices floated in.

"Finn, Richard is not going to keep liquor in here" said one voice

"Yeah Finn, I think we have enough, let's just go to the pool house" said another

"No, Finn is right, Richard always hide the good stuff when our families have RSVP'd" said yet another voice. They came in and shut the door, she cleared her throat and that got their attention

"Can I help you all with something?" Rory asked in her best society voice

They all turned around; there were 4 boys all together. The blond one spoke first, "Um no, but who are you?" he asked

"Someone who knows you shouldn't be in here so please leave" Rory replied

"Hello love, my name is Finnegan Morgan the second, this here is Logan, that's Colin and this one is Robert"

"Ok nice to meet you all but you really should leave before Richard comes in"

"How do you know Richard?" Robert asked

Just then the door open and behold it was Richard "Rory, Honey, oh excuse me but what are you boys doing in here with my granddaughter?"

"Mr. Gilmore I apologize" Said Logan "We just wanted to see if Rory wanted to join the younger folks out at the party. We knew your granddaughter was here but hadn't seen her or had the chance to meet her yet since we were late coming in from boarding school so we came searching to introduce ourselves"

"Oh Logan that was very thoughtful of you but my daughter is looking for Rory since its time for them to leave but I'll give you all a few minutes for introductions and Rory I'll see you out front"

"Thank you sir" Logan said "We'll escort her to the front for you"

"Excellent, Thank you Logan" Richard said and left

Rory stared at the interaction and when Richard left she said "Wow you make lying easy" and started walking away to leave. Robert touched her lightly on the shoulder as she passed and said "So you are the Rory Gilmore, Daughter to the infamous Lorelei Gilmore who gave up everything to have you out of wedlock and the reach of the dreadful Hartford Society. The woman who decided to go against her destiny"

"If that is how you want to look at it sure. I must go now, Have a good evening". Colin stopped "Please let us walk you since we told Richard we would and we are gentleman of our word" Rory shook her head and lead the way. "So what book is that? " Colin asked with his hand out as a silent way of asking to see it. Rory replied as she handed it over "Pride and Prejudice" Colin ever the stealthy one slipped a card into the front cover as he looked it. "You read a lot" he asked as he handed it back. "It a favorite pass time" she said " Well the front door is that way and pool house is that way so go enjoy her shenanigans, until next time" with that she turned on her heel and walked to the front door where her grandparents and mom were waiting.

"Who were the boys" Lorelei asked Rory on the way home

"Sons of people, I only got one last name Morgan. They were looking for the good stuff, whatever that means"

"Oh they were ready to form a sub-party I remember them, and the good stuff is suppose to be the expensive liquor but that is not always true" Lorelei said " Were they inviting you? I hope you said no."

"No mom, they didn't even know I was in there but then grandpa came in to get me"

Her mom dropped the subject and they talked about other things. When they got home they went to their respectable rooms and Rory went to open her book to read when she saw the card Colin had slipped in. The card read:

Colin McCrea

It was a pleasure to meet you tonight.

Ph#860-031-0303

When did he write this she thought? And and why? When she thought about it the writing looked rushed and he was behind Robert and Logan when they walked in. She shook her head he probably had a dozen of these written out for just an occasion. She put it back in the book and read for a while.

Meanwhile back at the party it was ending and the boys were headed out when Robert spoke "So is anyone going to comment on Rory". They all looked at each other "She seemed nice" Robert said again.

"Yeah I guess, she is kind of young Robert I believe she is like 2 years younger than us" Logan commented

"And she is not really in society so it would be a waste to even see if she wanted to hang out" Finn mentioned

"Well I'm just saying she was nice and those eyes I could lost in" Robert said again

They all shook their heads, got in their cars and went their separate ways.

Colin didn't once speak up but as he drove home he thought that she was very pretty and that was why he scribbled that note as quick as he could. Hopefully she could read it and would call.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** _Just a story that came to mind in an AU. I don't own anything but the storyline all characters and such go to the original creators of the show. Please don't sue._ _A little bit of New Years will get thrown in starting here on Chapter2._

Another year had passed and it was the Gilmores annual Christmas party again. Once again the grandparents were parading Rory around and talking about her accomplishments and how smart she was. And once again Lorelei was at the bar with her apple tarts and martini and talking to the same bartender from last year. They had been at the party for about an hour and she was really bored. She was thinking this is why her mom finally ran away and how right her mom was to have done so.

Richard and Emily moved her along to the next guest.

"Merry Christmas Mitchium and Shira, it is so nice you could come" Emily stated

"It's our pleasure" Shira said

"You remember our granddaughter Rory" Emily introduced

"Of course, you look so lovely" Shira said

The men automatically started talking business why the ladies discussed the latest gossip, and Rory just stood there trying to look interested in happenings of the club. Richard pulled her in to the conversation since she wanted to be a journalist after all and Mitchium was the person you needed to know. They talked for a good while until Logan joined the group

"Richard and Emily I apologize for being late, the weather was not the best for flying home from boarding school"

"Well hello Logan, it's nice to you" Richard said. "Yes" Emily said "It's quite alright, we are happy to have you safe and sound now"

Logan greeted his parents and then turned to Rory. "It's nice to see you again as well Rory" Logan said with a quick kiss on the cheek. "Yes you too Logan" she replied.

"How do you two know each other?" Shira asked trying to keep the disgust out of her voice since Logan should not be hanging around such a non society girl. "We meet last year here at the Christmas Party"

They all acknowledge and continued talking for a few more minutes. Once they were clear Rory asked if she could be excused for a few minutes to herself and the grandparents granted that. She decided to once again go to the study. She walked in and sat on the sofa and picked up some reports her grandfather had there. She had only been in there a few minutes when she heard the door open.

"Good Evening Rory" he said. "Um Hello, do I know you" she said. He smiled "I apologize I'm Robert, we meet quickly last year here". She smiled back "Oh yes the drunken society boys looking for, what was it, oh yes the good stuff". Robert laughed "Yes that would be the time"

"Where are your partners in crimes, I know Logan is here" Robert's smile faulted a bit at Logan's name, every girl wanted Logan. "Yes Logan is here, the others are around as well, we are going to meet up and form a small sub-party in the maids' wing and I volunteered to come get you in hopes you would join us" He held out his hand to her. "That's ok I really need to get back to the party" she started saying "before my grandparents miss me. Thanks for the invite".

"Well if you change your mind, you know where to find us" and with that he left the study. She stayed a few minutes before she walked out and right into another boy. "Oh I apologize for that I wasn't expecting anyone to be at the door". When she looked she noticed it was one of the other boys. "That is quite alright" he said and held out his had "Colin McCrea we meet last year." She took his hand "Yes I remember" She said remembering the card that she actually still had in the same book on a shelf at home. "No book this year" he commented "Um no not this year" she replied sheepish. "How was your book, did you read it cover to cover?" he was curious if she found the card since she never called. "Of course" she said "however it wasn't the first time I had read that book". He nodded "So I hear you will not be joining us, any chance I can persuade since Robert couldn't." She giggled "No it's alright, besides my mom and I will probably be leaving soon" He nodded his ok and they started walking to the front "Well I bid you farewell until next year then" He was about to lean in for a kiss on the cheek but he noticed the mistletoe and pointed up. She looked up and when she looked back at him he placed a gentle kiss on her lips instead "See you next year and don't forget to call. The number is the same." He winked and walked away from a surprised Rory. A minute later Richard came "Oh there you are, your mother is ready to leave." He paused and then said "Are you alright dear?" Rory snapped out of it "Oh yes Grandpa just tired I guess, let me go say good-byes" They walked to the front and said their good-byes. Lorelei was going on and on about different things. Rory stayed engaged but was still thinking about the kiss. It was her first kiss and she didn't want to share this even though she and Lorelei shared everything. She pushed it to the back of her mind until they were home and she was bed. She sat with the book in her lap and the card in her hand. He did mean to write it to me. She thought about what she would say if she called or if this was just some mean joke. She placed the card back in the book.

A few weeks passed and it was New Years Eve and she decided to call. Of course she got voicemail "Hi Colin, its Rory, just thought I call and wish you a Happy New Year and to tell you I'll see you in about 350 days give or take when the this year Christmas party is, Bye" She smiled she liked that. A minute or two later her phone rang but she didn't recognized the number so she let it go to the machine. "Happy New Years to you as well and I hope you are doing well and having fun. I look forward and will the count the days down, until then" and he disconnected. She couldn't believe it he called her back and so quickly. She listened to the message a few more times more before she deleted it so Lorelei wouldn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

Rory was another year older and again at the Gilmore Annual Christmas Party. She was in a much better spirits this year. She didn't want to admit it to herself but she was a little anxious to see Colin this year. He had actually called and left her a message during Spring Break and told her not to read the whole time. She called him and left a message stating that she would not be reading the whole time. Then a few weeks into summer break she called and left a message stating she hoped he had a great summer and maybe she would see him at the club. She didn't know how she would even go to the club but went with it anyway. He called her a week later stating that he would not be in Hartford this summer but in Boston and he would see her in a few months. She didn't know why but she was giddy for a few days after that message.

While she was making the rounds with her grandparents, she was paying much closer attention. It turns out the boys were actually closer to 3 years older than her. She also found out the boys were at a school in Switzerland. She met all of their parents this year. Of all of them Finn's parents were the best, they were funny and you could tell actually in love and similar to her own grandparents. Robert's parents were a bit different. They almost reminded her of Kramer and Meredith from old episodes of Cheers. Logan parents, his mom was very fake and his dad only talked of business. Then there were Colin's parents. His dad was on his umpteenth wife and his mom was just a typical society wife with a new husband. They at least were in the same room without fighting, she assumed.

Through small talk with Finn parents since they were the easiest to talk to she found out that because Logan got shipped off they all followed shortly. Finn's parents wanted him to stay in Austrilia or even at a different school in the states but he asked to go so they sent him as long as he didn't get in trounle. It seemed that he would get in trouble only because of the others but they also knew he was young and hopefully it would be learning experience. She only got to talk so much to them because this was the first time they had been back to the states in about 10 years and had so much to say and catch up on.

They were about 2 hours into the party and her mother was once again eating her apples tarts with martinis and talking to the bartender. She about to ask to slip away for a moment when her grandparents mentioned to her that a few of the younger generations were getting together in the pool house and maybe she should join them to make some connections and friends. She tried not to get too excited but agreed to make an appearance for her grandparents. She grabbed a shawl and slipped out to the pool house. There were quite a few people in there and wondered, how long they had been in there and how did they make their rounds so quickly without her seeing them. She stepped into the pool house and noticed all the kids. Some looked to be her age others looked to be older. She didn't really know anyone so she just headed to the kitchen area and went to grab a drink. A girl with blond hair was standing there almost holding court with a few other girls but spotted Rory right away.

"Hello you're Rory right?" the blond girl asked and everyone else turned to look at her. "Hi, yes I am and your name?" Rory asked not sure to be afraid or not. "I'm Stephanie Vanderbilt and this is Rosemary, Juliet, Sarah, Ava, Honor and Olivia. It's nice to meet you" Stephanie said and every one stating the same. "Nice to meet you as well" Rory replied "Can I please just get a soda" and smiled. Olivia opened a can and handed it to her. "Thank you" Rory replied and was going to walk off when Stephanie started in "So you're the granddaughter right". Rory nodded "We always see you at the Christmas party but never any place else" Olivia stated and Rory replied "Well that's because I don't live in Hartford and my mom likes to keep me out of Hartford society."

"I don't see why you are so beautiful and those eyes are just like your mothers, but your mom is famous Lorelei Victoria Gilmore" Juliet said "I thought you be ugly or fat or style challenged and that's why your grandparents keep you away, but I must say you're none of that, and who are you wearing?"

"Um" Rory replied "my mom actually made the dress." The girls just stared "But I thought your mom was a maid not a fashion designer" Stephanie said. "My mother is not a maid, she is an assistant manager at an Inn and because she is pretty good at it, she likes to make my dresses" Rory stated a little firmly. Stephanie and Rory looked like they were about to have a stare down. "Oh well your mom is in the wrong business if you ask me if she can make stuff like that" Stephanie acknowledged and the other girls agreed. Rory just nodded "I didn't mean for you to take that the wrong way, I'm sorry. We are groomed since birth a certain way including the way we speak and communicate things. We all think it's wonderful your mom was able to break away and have a semi-normal life even if times are tough, she is doing it on her own and that is more that most of us can say and I'm not just saying that". Rory just smiled and nodded. Then Honor spoke up "Finally these crazy boys arrive". So Rory turned around and there were the 4 boys saying hello to everyone and making their way to the kitchen. Rory was trapped. She stepped to the side and tried to leave as everyone was saying hello but Honor held on to her and stated "Boys you all know Rory right and Rory you know the boys right?" Everyone said yes and hellos and then she noticed it Colin arm was around Stephanie and Stephanie was snuggling into his side. She had seen enough movies to know they were together, she didn't understand why she was feeling something – anger, sad, jealousy – she didn't know and it's not like they were together or anything, he was after all 16 or 17 too old for her. Honor was talking to Logan and was able to slip away. Just as she was about to hit the door to leave she heard Colin "Hey where you going?" Rory froze for a minute and felt his hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and turned around "It's about time I head back; mom and I should be leaving soon".

"Your mom looked anything but ready to leave, but I was just hoping to be able to spend time with you this year. It took some convincing Emily to let the kids have a together out here to beginning with, so we could finally have a face to face live conversation." Rory stared at him and said "Oh well, um, what about Stephanie?"

"What about her?"

"You two look pretty cozy; won't she be upset or jealous?"

"We are not together, we are good friends. I promise. We dated off and on about a year or so ago but its just really not there"

"Oh"

"So thanks for finally calling, sorry about the delay in the messages, time zone difference and school work get in the way"

"Its fine, I'm glad you called back but let me give my new cell number since you have been calling my house phone"

"Sure" Colin hands over his cell phone and she programs the number in and hands it back and he smiles. Their hands touch and they both feel something is there but Rory quickly moves her hand back. "So I'll be back this spring sometime and summer to look at colleges" Colin says. "You are so lucky you only have a year left. I still have 3" Rory says. "So you're a Freshman" Colin says a bit surprised. Rory doesn't know what to say "You just seem so much older, I guess it's all the reading you do" he says in reply with a smile. "Collin is that a deal breaker here, not that there is anything here really to be a deal breaker but.."

"No nothing like that I promise I just thought you were older that's all but I really want to get to know you still and call you if that's ok?" Colin said and when Rory looked at him she could tell he meant it. "Yeah that ok", she said and blushed.

Colin looked at his watch and said it's about that time, let me walk you back to the main house. He opened the door and placed his hand on the small of her back and walked her out.

A few people from the group were watching the two talk but no one said anything or hinted at anything. Everyone played it cool while keeping an eye on Colin and Rory near the door. They would ask Colin what was going on later.

In no time they were in the house and Lorelei caught sight of them. "Hey honey, are you ready to go? Who's this?" Colin put out his hand and introduced himself "Colin McCrea ma'am", Lorelei shook his hand and said "Its Lorelei, I'm not older enough to be called ma'am yet" and smiled. "Well Lorelei me and your daughter here just decided to walk back in together that's all, I'm off to find my parent Bye" and with that Colin left.

"Is that all that was?" Lorelei questioned Rory " Yes of course mom, I went to make an appearance at the party in the pool house as a courtesy to Grandma since she said she had made a small party for the younger generations outside so we wouldn't have to hearing boring talk and maybe I could meet some new people"

"Why were you so lucky, I had to meet old people and talk to my bartender friend all night" Lorelei said with a pout "Well it's over now mom, I'll go get our coats, you go find grandma and grandpa so we can leave" Rory said, Lorelei jumped at that and said to meet at the front door like always.

Rory walked to the study where her mom's and her coat was usually put away, her mom said it was for easier escape. "Hey" she heard when she walked in and saw Colin standing there. "Boy didn't you make a fast escape from my mom" she said in a joking manner as she closed the door. He laughed "Yeah well I wasn't sure, so thought I play it safe" He said as he walked up to her. He helped her with her coat. She felt something in her pocket and went to look but Colin held her hands before she could and said. "Open it when you get home, hopefully you will like it" so she nodded. He handed her the 2 purses that were with the coats and the coat he had assume was her mom's. "See you hopefully in a few months" he said and she nodded again "Alright then you should go before your mom comes in." Rory smiled at that " See you around she said and right before she could turn he said "You forgot something" and pulled mistletoe out and placed it over them "It is tradition after all" he said and leaned in to kiss her. This kiss was longer that last years and felt so very different. He pulled away and then gave her another chaste kiss on the lips. She left her eyes closed for just a second longer before opening them again to see him smiling and feeling a smile on her lips too. "See you in a few months" she said this time gave him another kiss and walked out to meet her mom at the front door.

New Years Eve and not much was going on. The town had a firework display and the Gilmore Girls were home finally and in bed. Rory was deciding to call Colin or not when her phone rang, luckily she had it on low. "Hello" she said "Hey its Colin" he replied "I know silly, who else would call me from a strange long distance number" she said and he laughed.

"Just thought I call and wish you a Happy New Year Rory. It is after midnight now right? Hopefully my time math is right" he chuckled. "Yes its actually 12:45 so you'll a little late" she said smiling. "Well I'll have to do better next year won't I" he said "Yes you will, by the way thank you for beautiful engraved bookmark with my name and family crest, I loved it" she said. "Glad you liked it" he said. A small silence and then Colin said "Happy New Year Ror, I'll see you in March" he said

"Happy New Year Colin, yes, see you in March" she said "Good Night Colin and thanks for calling"

"I glad you answered this time, talk to you soon, Good night, Bye" He said

And with her "Bye" they both hung up with goofing smiles on their faces.

They had no idea what was really going on and only time would tell.


	4. Chapter 4

_Not my best chapter but wanted to get something out and this chapter out of the way so hopefully the rest of the story that I have outlined will go smoother._

A year had past in a blink of an eye. Freshman year was over and sophomore year had began. She had just gotten word that she would be attending Chilton in the spring. Of course because of this her grandparents were proud and once again telling everyone she was accepted. Her grandparents and their friends kept telling her how great of an opportunity it was for her. She didn't like all the attention but kept going because she didn't want to make waves since the relationship between her mom and grandparents had seemed to be going well over the last couple of years. Her mind however was somewhere else though. She kept looking around for Colin and crew. She didn't get to see him during Spring Break week since she couldn't get out of helping her mom at the Inn and her grandparents were away so she didn't have an excuse to go to Hartford. Summer vacation was a different story; her mom planned a backpacking trip though Europe so when Colin was in Hartford, she was out and of course vice versa. They talked or left messages to each other though. It was a little hard due to time zone but they worked it out. It seemed they had a lot in common between them. Same books and authors, most movies, both had good grades in school. The only thing was he didn't always get her pop culture's references but they managed. They talked about their friends and family. She talked and story-tell about her town and Chilton while he gave her the latest gossip he heard about in Hartford. She just figured it might come in handy later to know little things even it seemed it was old news.

So here she is an hour into the party and as she and the grandparents are talking to the Mr. & Mrs. Campbell, Colin and his dad appear.

"Good Evening Andrew, Colin" Richard said. Everyone exchanged pleasantries. Then came up Logan, Mitchium, Shira, Tristan and his dad and once again pleasantries were exchanges. As the adults starting talking business and gossip, the kids starting talking among themselves.

"Nice to see you Mary" Tristan directed to Rory

"Tristan" Rory said terse.

"So you still can't her name right" Colin said moving to Rory side instead of in front of her

"You know Mary?" Tristan asked puzzled

"Her name is Rory. Get it right Tristan" Colin said

"I also suggest you don't bother her anymore. You're either a friend or you stay away" Logan said.

"Yeah, whatever boys, see you at school _Rory_ " and with that Tristan walked away

"I really hate him" Rory said.

"No worries, he's harmless, he just likes you" Colin stated with a smile and Rory rolled her eyes "Yeah well he is a pain in the butt if you asked me" Rory replied

"Well if you excuse me" Logan said "Dad is signaling me." When he left "Walk with me Rory" Colin said and Rory nodded. They walked to Richard's study for privacy. Once they were in and the door was shut Colin turned Rory around and just kissed her. Even though it only lasted a few seconds it seemed to last forever. "Well that was nice" Colin said "Yes it was" Rory replied. They went to sit on the love seat. Rory had no idea what she was doing, she never had a boyfriend but something just felt right.

"Sorry we couldn't see each other during breaks" Colin started

"It is what it is" She said. "So how is senior year going?"

"It's going. I'm ahead of the game so this last semester is not much but applying to colleges" Colin said

"But you know where you are going? Yale right?" Rory inquired

"Yes Yale but doesn't mean I can't apply to other places. I want to be a lawyer and the family alma mater is Yale but it would be nice to see if I could get into Harvard or even Princeton. I know that my name might help but since we are not legacy there I would like to see what happens" He said

They talked for a while longer before Logan came to find them. He noticed that her mom was looking around so it was probably time to leave. They went through their routine of making plans to call each other. Colin gave her a present. "I hate that I don't have anything for you" She said "No worries, I'm hard to shop for anyway" He said with a laugh. He once again held out the mistletoe to kiss her. Just like he had done the last couple of years before they parted. This time though the kiss felt different. It was wonderful but different. With a promise to call and hopefully see each other soon they parted ways. Once again her mom was all chatter about the gossip and the boring time she had.

Once she was finally alone and in her room she opened her gift, a beautiful Return to Tiffany Heart necklace engraved with LLG. She knew this was very expensive well to her standards it was, for him it was probably pocket change. She didn't even know him, wasn't dating him or even 'putting out' as her mom said but he made her feel special. This was strange but felt like they had known each other forever even with the age gap.

New Years Eve was here and the Gilmore girls were once again settling in from watching the fireworks show the town had attempted to put on but it was just Kirk dancing around with sparklers because he mom told him he could do any exploding ones. It was 15 minutes after midnight when she felt her phone buzzing.

"Happy New Years Colin" she said

"Happy New Year Rory" Colin slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Rory questioned

"Yeah a little bit" Colin once again slurred "But I had to call you, something inside me can't get you off my brain, even though you are so young and this will never work but here I am calling you and wanting to see you"

Rory didn't know what to think but then she heard a girl's voice in the background saying to come back to the party and her lips were lonely. She knew he was probably seeing someone but this confirmed it and her mind couldn't wrap around why he was even calling her.

"Rory, I have to go but I'll see you at Spring Break I promise, Happy New Year" and with that the line went dead.

Rory shook her head, she always knew this connection was weird but now she didn't know what to think other that he was drunk and it was his senior year. He had no loyalty to her or her to him, she hadn't even dated yet so it shouldn't hurt but it did. She had been wearing her necklace since Christmas but figured it was time she took it off. She placed it in the jewelry box and decided she wouldn't give it or him another thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for long delay of this chapter but life is busy. Enjoy this chapter, I will get the next one as soon as I can._

Chapter 5

It had been a few weeks since the New Year's Eve call and she hadn't heard from Colin, but again she didn't expect to either. It was a Saturday in February and it was still pretty cold outside she thought to herself as she walked to the bookstore in town. er momh Her mom was working this weekend at the Inn so she was off to spend the gift card Sookie had given her for Christmas. As she walked through town she noticed a buzz. She saw Babette and Ms. Patty talking and second guessed if she should stop and ask but they caught sight of her and just started talking to her.

"Hey Sugar, have you seen that new hunk walking around town." Babette asked Rory

"Oh Rory, he just so good looking and around your age, too bad I'm not 20 years younger" Ms. Patty swooned.

"Well I'm sure I'll see him around soon enough" Rory said and bid the ladies good-bye

She had heard from the town meeting a week ago that a new family would be moving in and we should all do our best to give them the best 'Welcome to Star Hollows' welcoming we could when we saw them.

She walked into the bookstore and said her Hello to the staff and went to browsing the shelves. She had been in there for a while when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me do you work here" he said

She looked up and saw a guy around her age with floppy dark brown hair and a nice looking face. "Um no but I'm here often enough that I could" she said with a smile "I can try to help you"

He looked and her and was thinking she was most beautiful creature he had seen "I'm looking for the Fahrenheit 451 written by some Ray guy"

She looked at him and said "The author is Ray Bradbury and it was published in 1953 and is regarded as one of his best works" She blushed she knew she could go off on a rant about things she was passionate about. "It's about 2 rows over on the left side and the Cliff Notes are right next to them if you need them".

He said thank-you and started walking off as he did though he looked back over his shoulder and smiled. She just smiled back and went back to browsing. After another few minutes the guy came back and tapped her again. "Excuse me again" he said. I looked at him "My name is Dean, Dean Forester and my family just moved here from Chicago"

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Rory Gilmore"

"Do you live here?"

"Oh yeah I've live pretty much my whole life"

"Do you go to Star Hollow High, I haven't seen you there?"

"Oh um, no I go to a private school, Chilton, it's in Hartford"

"Oh ok, well that explains it"

"Well I better go; I need to meet my mom at Luke's"

"Well I'll see you Rory" and with that he was gone.

Rory went to meet her mom for an early dinner because she had to go back to work for a few hours in the evening. They talked for a while before she returned to the house to study and her mom back to the Inn. Sunday was uneventful and Monday morning came rolling around. Rory was waiting at the bus stop when Dean came up to her. "Good Morning Rory" Rory looked up from her book "Oh hey, good morning, Dean right?" He shook his head yes "May I sit?" he asked "Sure" she said.

"So where you going so early?" he asked

"School, it's about an hour to and from school"

"Oh yeah"

"Why are you up so early?"

"I have tutoring in the morning before school. I'm not very good at math"

The bus pulled up "Well this is me, see you later" she said and with that she went off to school

Dean sat there as the bus pulled away and thought she was so pretty and hoped he could ask her out one day.

Rory got to school and Tristan was waiting by the bus stop for her. As she stepped off the bus she saw him and shook her head "What do you want Tristan, I need to get to the Franklin meeting" Tristan just smiled and started walking with her into the school. "So are you finally ready to go out with me?" he asked.

"Tristan not today ok. I have so much to do"

"Look I need a date to a society event this weekend and I was ordered to bring someone of worth" he rolled his eyes and continued "I know for a fact that your grandparents are invited with an RSVP for 3, so I know you will be wrangled into this by your grandparents and because you hate to disappoint you will go with them. Wouldn't it be nice to tell them that you were invited and have a date?"

"No, it will not be nice because they will be planning the wedding in no time?"

"Please, please Rory"

"Are you really begging?"

He gave her a genuine smile and said "Rory if you do this and get my parents off my back for a bit I will not ask you out anymore. I will continue with the snide and innuendo remarks but I will no longer pursue you"

She sighed and looked at him, really looked at him "You promise Tristan"

"I promise, you might surprise yourself and actually enjoy yourself but if you don't have a good time you can by all means go home with your grandparents and I will even send a driver to pick you up from their house to drive you back"

"Drive me back?"

"Home, since I'll pick you" He looked at her with so much hope

"Fine Tristan, what time?"

"This Friday, I'll pick you up at 615 so we can make it to the party at 7"

Just them Paris came out "Are you two done yet, the meeting is going to start"

"Coming Paris" Rory said "Fine Tristan, Bye"

Tristan had a look just like a child on Christmas Day and started to walk away. She entered the classroom for her meeting and Paris just looked at her and shook her head and began the meeting.

A Few Days Later …

Rory got off the bus after a great day at school and headed to LUKE'S to meet her mom for an afternoon snack and coffee. The bell rang as she walked in and Lorelei turned from the counter "Hello my daughter" and made her way to a table with Rory.

"How was school sweetheart?"

"Fine" Rory replied as Luke brought over pie and coffee. They both said thank you and Lorelei continued "So your grandparents called and they have an event to go to on Friday and I was able to get out of it but you my unlucky daughter are not"

"About that mom..." Rory started and her mom raised her eyebrows "I have a date to that, Its Tristan, and before you say anything it, I know, I know but we made a deal and if I go with him to this at least I won't have to be dragged around by grandma all night and the deal is that he will stop asking me out"

"Rory seriously" She shook her head "When was all this decided?"

"He told me and ask me on Monday and I just forgot to tell you, I'm sorry"

"Fine Rory, I have to go back to work now, there is money on the counter for takeout" Lorelei drained her coffee cup, got up and left.

Rory just shook her head, anytime Rory didn't do something Lorelei didn't like she get all huffy like that. She knew it would blow over after a few days but whatever. She pulled out her book and started doing her required reading for class while eating her and her mother's piece of pie. She lost herself in the book for about 30minutes when she heard her name being called next to her. She looked up and saw Dean smiling down at her "May I sit with you?" He asked. She smiled and said yes. He sat across from her "So how are you?" she asked him "Good" he replied and smiled again.

How are you doing at Star Hollow high? Fitting in pretty well? It's probably different from a big city school huh?

He smiled "I'm fitting in well I guess, it's a little different than my other school but the slow pace and kids are a little nicer. Um Rory I wanted to see if maybe you wanted to maybe go out on a date with me this Friday?" She looked at him with wide eyes she never expected that "Oh um sorry Dean I have an engagement to attend to Friday night maybe some other time" she said

"Oh ok that's fine, sorry to bother you" he said as he started getting up

"But…" she started saying "I'm free Saturday" He stopped and smiled and said "Saturday say 730, dress casually"

"Great see you then" she said and he walked out with a smile on his face

She also seemed pretty happy being a little forward like that suggesting Saturday to him. Maybe if she told Lorelei about this it would get her some brownie points. She packed up her stuff and went home to finish her homework and find what she was going to wear for Friday and now Saturday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _ **I know far too long since I've updated but life gets in the way and my muse is a little gone since I now work from home full time. Hope you all enjoy the chapter still.**_

Rory told her mom about her 'date' for Saturday as well which no surprise to Rory her mom was so happy about. Of course she was because she was from the town and not a society boy. Rory had called Emily on Wednesday to let her know of her date with Tristan for Friday night's event. Emily was so excited that she decided to send Rory a dress for Friday just to make sure it was appropriate. Lorelei rolled her eyes at the gesture but just let it be. Friday night came along and instead of being supportive to Rory for her date, she decided she had to be at the Inn to work.

6:15 on the dot a nice sleek black town car pulled up to the crap shack. The car's back door open and out came Tristan dressed in a tux. The boy looked good Rory thought as she looked through the window of her bedroom. She made her way to the front door as he rang the bell. She opened the door and they locked eyes. He then blinked and looked at her and whistled "You look beautifully wonderful Mary" he said as he gave her a peck on the cheek and presented a red rose to her from behind his back. She blushed "Thank you Tristan, let me go put this away". She made her way to her room and put the rose down on her desk and walked back to the front door. "Are you ready to go? We don't want to be late" he said. She nodded and they walked out. Rory locked the front door and made the way to the car. He opened the door for her and then got in himself. Dean saw them leave, he actually was on his way to Rory's, hoping to catch her before her event. He couldn't help but think they looked really good together and left back to his home.

Tristan and Rory made small talk the whole ride over. It actually started to snow as they were driving so they did end up being late to the party but not by much. Rory found herself actually enjoying this Tristan. They walked in and all eyes seemed to be on them. They checked their coats and made small talk as they made their way to the bar to get a soda. Once they did that they made rounds. They spoke with Tristan family for a bit and they seemed to be happy he was there was Rory. They also spoke with Emily and Richard and again received approval of them being together at the party. They talked and mingled with different people. She was amazed how he held himself, she knew he was smart, but wow he was good at schmoozing. It was when dinner came that she saw him, Colin. They were going to a table of ten and one of them had to be him. How? Why? Tristan saw that she had tensed up a bit as they were walking over to the table. "What's wrong Mary?" he whispered. She shook her head. He led her to her seat, and as he was going to pull it out he noticed the people who were heading his way.

She couldn't believe that he was here. Why was he here? It didn't make any sense to her. As they sat down they noticed they were at a table of 10. It wasn't long before they all said down and one of the blonde males had said to Tristan "Hey man long time no see how have you been?"  
"I've been great. How have you been? I heard you were away at boarding school" "Oh yes hopefully this will be the last one." He laughed. Tristan turned to Rory "Rory this Logan, a family friend, Logan this is Rory Gilmore."  
"Yes we know each other, nice to see you again" She smiled and said yes you as well. He then turn back to Tristan and said "Let me introduce you to the rest of the table some you may or not remember. This is Colin, Stephanie, Robert, Rosemary, Juliet, and Finn & Michael. They all said hello. When she took a glance at Colin he looked shocked and a little embarrassed. They all took their seats as dinner was being served. Tristan noticed Rory got a little closed off as everyone around them were talking. She was sitting between Tristan and Michael. He leaned over and asked if everything was ok. She smiled and nodded. He took her hand and kissed it. "If we need to leave I can make an excuse" he told her.

"No it's fine just all new to me, just stay close ok? He smiled at her "Of course Mary." They turned back to the table just as dinner was placed in front of them. Logan noticed the exchange between Tristan and Rory and then glanced over at Colin and then Finn. Colin looked upset and Finn looked concerned. So Logan decided to try and find out their status. "So Tristan how long have you and Rory been together?"  
Tristan knew Logan was a player and if he had meet her prior he hoped he hadn't hurt her. "We are friends. We have go to Chilton together. How do you two know each other?"  
Logan smiled at Rory "We met at the Gilmore's Christmas party for the last few years." he replied "Of course with Finn and Colin too" Rory smiled and continued eating. "Oh that's nice, sorry I always miss those, we usually are in Aspen or somewhere. This year I'm sure I'll be there though" Tristan wasn't sure what made him say that but saw the smile on his Mary's face and knew it was the right thing.  
"Yes hopefully you can make it this year" she said.  
"Well it's still a while away so catch us up with the latest gossip" Logan said and with that the focus was off and the table all joined back in the conversation from all their own side conversation.

Dinner was removed and dessert served and then some announcements and raffle winners and then the band started. Rory knew they probably only needed to stay another hour and then they could leave. Tristan rises and put his hand out to Rory "Would you like to dance?" Rory got up and he led her to the dance floor. He pulled her close and they started dancing with a few other couples  
"So what's going on Mary?" He asked. She sighed and gave the short version "So you and Colin" he questioned "It was just a kiss but it did feel, oh I don't know how to explain it but he is older and whatever it was dumb" she said. Just then Logan asked if he could cut in. Tristan looked at Rory and she nodded so he passed her to Logan.  
"Hi"  
"Hi"  
"So..."  
"So..."  
"Look Colin wants you to know he is sorry about that call"  
"It's fine Logan he owes me no apology or explanation we are not together and besides he is so much older than me. Really I'm fine"  
She looked over and saw him dancing with the blonde girl.  
"So why are you guys in town?" She asked  
"We needed to attend per parents request this so we flew in. I'm surprised you are here, with Tristan no less"  
"Grandparents requested and he needed a date so here I am."  
The song ended finally and they walked back to the table. Rory noticed Tristan wasn't there and before she could think about it Colin approached her and asked he would please have a dance with him. She looked at Logan who just gave her a warm smile and she nodded and they walked back to the floor.  
"Hi Rory, you look great" he said as he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. She said thanks.  
"I am sorry about that call Rory. I was drunk and yes I was had a date but all o could think about was you. I don't know. I know we are not together or even talk as friends bit there is just this feeling and I can't shake it. You are younger than me, not from society and I go to a boarding school halfway around the world. I just think timing is off somewhere but please know that I really like you and hopefully the stars will be better aligned in the future. I want to be able to still try and see you and have our Christmas & New Year tradition but I understand if you don't."  
"Look Colin" she replied "like I told Logan no apology is needed and you are free to do what you want. We are tentative friends and if I see you at spring break fine and more than likely I'll see you at Christmas. Whatever happens happens ok."  
He nodded and led her off the floor and back to the table where Tristan was talking with the group but his attention immediately went to Rory.  
"Hey Mary are you ready?" He asked and he took her hand  
"Yes please" she grabbed her purse. They both bid good bye to the table and made rounds to say good bye to their families, grab their coats and left.  
The whole time holding her hand.

Back at the table Colin told Logan and Finn what happened and they agreed it was for the best besides Tristan and Rory did look happy together even if they weren't yet it would be a matter if time.

So Tristan and Rory were heading back to Stars Hallow but the driver pulled over and Rory noticed it was a small cafe. They both got out and walked in. He order 4 coffees and some sweets that she picked out. They walked back to the car and got in. Tristan handed the driver a coffee and a sweet. The driver thanked Tristan. He took a bite and drink before he got back on the road. They made small talk in the back while they had coffee and the sweets. When Tristan saw she was done with her first cup he handed her the last one. She thanked him and before they knew it they were in front of the house. He helped her out and walked her up to the door. Just as he was about to say something Lorelei opened the front door. "Hey Rory glad your home, you must be Tristan" she said. He put his hand out and said "yes nice to meet you Lorelei" he had been told ahead of time not to call her ma'am or Ms. Gilmore. She took his hand and then turned to Rory, who told her mom "I'll be right in". Lorelei stood there for a minute before Rory again said "Mom let me tell Tristan good night and I'll be right in" Lorelei finally mumbled fine and walked in and shut the door. Rory shook her head and before she could say anything Tristan said "No worries I understand. I had a good time tonight though."  
"Yeah me to. Thanks for everything it was fun. See you on Monday?"  
"Yeah see you Monday, can I call you tomorrow or Sunday" he asked as he was getting closer to her  
"Sure"  
"Can I kiss you good night?" He asked her while he was leaning in  
She nodded and he gave her a sweet soft kiss. He then leaned back but then at the same time they both leaned back in and gave each other another kiss. He moved back first. And as she opened her eyes he said "I'll call you tomorrow Rory good night" she nodded and said good night. She watched him take off and then walked in. She quickly wipe the smile that she knew would be on her face.  
"You kissed him really Rory. Why? He has been nothing but mean to you but he takes you out for 1 night and you kiss him."  
"Yes mom I did. I had a really nice time he was a complete gentleman and wasn't cocky like he usually us at school. It was nice."  
"Please Rory you know it was all an act and come Monday he will be a butthead again and you will come home crying. Beside I'm sure your date tomorrow with Dean will be even better. Get to bed I need you help for a bit in the morning at the Inn. Good night" and with that Lorelei made her way upstairs to her room. Rory stood there and just shook her head, she couldn't even recognize that it was her first kiss. Even though it wasn't, Lorelei didn't know that and just dismissed it. She went to her room and saw the rose and smiled. She changed, went to wash her face and brush her teeth. By the time she got to her room she her a ding saying she had a message. She looked at it seeing she actually had 2 messages.  
Colin: it was good to see you tonight, you and Tristan looked good together even if you are just friends. Hope to talk or see you during spring break. Good night.  
She smiled and just deleted it and then she looked at the second one  
Tristan: I really did have a wonderful time tonight and glad I was able to make yours good too. I'm glad I was able to take you home even with the interruption it was nice. Talk to you tomorrow :-)  
She smiled and left the message there. She plugged in her phone, turned off her light and went to bed with a smile on her face.


End file.
